


Time After Time

by tetracontakaidigon



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Gen, warning: brief mention of rape, warning: feminism, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/pseuds/tetracontakaidigon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I don't expect a feminist manifesto (although if you - or Art3mis - want to write one, you should go for that)”</p>
<p>Some things never change about the internet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [team_fen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_fen/gifts).



**Arty's Missives – January 20, 2045**

Following my New Year's Resolution to update my blog more, here I am again. No new OASIS news, but there's something that's been on my mind...

I've been rereading some Heinlein lately, and honestly, I'm not sure how much more of him I can take. Heinlein was a big name in the 60s, but by the 80s, we're definitely in his late works. You know what that means. If you don't, let me spell it out for you: Heinlein was creepy as fuck after the Sexual Revolution. His juveniles aren’t nearly as creepy, but the perfect sexualized women are still there. I'm not sure what Halliday saw in late Heinlein, despite maybe some wish fulfillment fantasies about having sex with beautiful women who were technically competent. Whatever he saw, it's becoming apparent that I don't see it.... the things I do for the Hunt.

_Current mood: squicked_

_Current music: The Warrior, Scandal_

 

**Arty's Missives – January 21, 2045**

I was over on Gunterpedia, looking at the list of authors Halliday loved, trying to find some new reading material that doesn't make me cringe but still furthers my search. Here's the list, alphabetized for your viewing pleasure:

Douglas Adams, Alfred Bester, Ray Bradbury, Terry Brooks, Orson Scott Card, Neil Gaiman, William Gibson, Joe Haldeman, Robert Heinlein, Stephen King, Michael Moorcock, Richard Morgan, Terry Pratchett, John Scalzi, Neal Stephenson, Bruce Sterling, J.R.R. Tolkien, Jack Vance, Kurt Vonnegut, Roger Zelazny.

I'm starting to see a trend.

Where's Ursula Le Guin? Where's Margaret Atwood?

(At least there's no Piers Anthony.)

Guess I'm off to reread _The Diamond Age_ or something, at least the main character in that one's female....

_Current mood: annoyed_

_Current music: Love is a Battlefield, Pat Benatar_

**Arty's Missives – January 22, 2045**

There are a lot of things I love about science fiction, but there's some things I hate too. So, here goes, top five list of my least favorite science fiction tropes.

5\. Women being raped as tragic backstory

Yes, rape is tragic. Tragically common, even. But not nearly as common as it is in SF heroines. It's so common, in fact, that it makes me wonder why the men put it there – how much are they thinking about rape? Not cool.

4\. Stories with no women at all

This is more of a problem in earlier SF. Props to feminist SF in the 70s, for clearing a path.

3\. The true savages are us

Such a lazy twist ending. I'm looking at you, Orson Scott Card.

2\. Women are sinful and we must fix the problems they've caused

I'm going with Anorak on this one: “People who live in glass houses should shut the fuck up.”

1\. Worldbuilding over characters

You might have the coolest history of the elven language I've ever read, but why should I care?

Anyway, that's all for today! Check back soon – I'm working on a longer list about movies that I think you'll enjoy!

_Current mood: lists_

_Current music: These Dreams, Heart_

 

**Arty's Missives – January 23, 2045**

I've been getting some comments on my last couple posts, and I just want to say this about them: I am not insulting you personally if you happen to like those things I listed that I disliked about SF, or if you think Heinlein's the greatest thing since sliced bread. I just think that you have a really myopic view of the world if all your authors are men. Even if the world isn't Earth – especially then.

Sometimes I worry about what life is going to be like once I win, if all everyone cares about is stuff Halliday liked. Great as he may have been, I think we deify him, and he was human and had human flaws. Like how he never spoke to any woman except Kira, and even then only in character. Women are half the population, and even after the 80s they weren't treated or viewed equally, and I think growing up like that is toxic. (As is growing up focused on one man's accomplishments, for that matter. So maybe I'll end this post here.)

_Current mood: contemplative_

_Current music: Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Pat Benatar_

**Arty's Missives – January 24, 2045**

To address that one troll, you know who you are: Systemic oppression is not the same as not getting a date. Maybe you should consider why women don't like you – my guess is, it has less to do with the women than you think.

You ever heard the one on how the comments on an article about feminism justify its existence? I'm feeling that right now.

The movie post should be up in a week or so! Check back, if you haven't become completely demoralized by the filth that passes for human in the comments yet.

_Current mood: disgusted with humanity_

_Current music: 99 Luftballons, Nena_

 

**Arty's Missives – January 25, 2045**

Wow, apparently some people take it personally when you call them “filth that passes for human”! Who knew!

A few notes, before I drop the subject completely:

It's not my job to make you feel comfortable.

Especially not when you're insulting me and my kind.

You can stop reading at any time.

I would probably prefer that, in fact.

Banning people in the comments has been draining my energy (among other things), so maybe a little longer until that post is finished. My blog will be back to the usual soon, probably.

_Comments are off on this post._

_Current mood: sorry_

_Current music: Bad Reputation, Joan Jett_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AlterEgon for beta reading!


End file.
